Team Seven: The Two Man Team
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Shortly after Team Seven is formed Tragedy strikes. Sasuke's eyes are stolen and his career as a shinobi is over. As a result Naruto and Sakura finds themselves becoming a two man cell. This results in quite a few changes. Indirockz image from Deviantart. By the way I have a twitter now. Kyuubi16 or look for TheKyuubi16. Follow me to know my update schedule and such.


Team Seven: The Two Man Team  
0  
Naruto x Sakura  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
To explain some things, because people had trouble picking up on it.

I don't remember it being stated in Canon that Hinata's mother is dead. You're all just assuming that.

This doesn't have to be a retread of canon. Please wait while in the future I give reasons why its a two-man cell.

I hope you all enjoy the new and improved version of the first chapter.

0  
Story Start  
0

It had only been a few weeks since Team Seven had formed. Fresh out of the academy they had only done mere chores and team work exercises. Though the routine was soon interrupted when tragedy stuck. Five years ago on this day, one of Konoha's founding clans was massacred by one of its clan members, leaving behind one survivor.

And the fifth year anniversary the survivor had been attacked. The shinobi was of unknown background and unknown origin. By use of Cyanide he ended his life before he could be caught and interrogated. When the body had been recovered shock had reverberated through the shinobi community.

The kidnapper had been a veteran of the Second Shinobi War. This was the type of war time strategy that hadn't been used in decades. He was a plant, a spy sent to sabotage Konoha forces. This time of high scale mission often took decades to complete as a result of trust needing to be earned before gaining access to military information and such.

This time of plant would spend years, gaining information on potential village powers, such as a Kekki Genkai user. While kidnapping one of the last Uchiha would have garnered attention, it would also be a blow to Konoha's image and credibility. Not to mention the power and reputation of the Uchiha and Sharingan would have fetched a hefty price on any market or Kekki Genkai slave trade.

Though the kidnapper overestimated his ability to leave the village undetected. Realizing his life was over he decided to spite Konoha and the Uchiha before he died and destroyed Sasuke's eyes.

Hours later, after a lengthy council meeting discussing improving the security measures and such the Sandaime Hokage called the Sensei of Team Seven to his office to discuss the future of Team Seven.

The following morning Naruto and Sakura were informed of what happened. Sakura of course rushed over there as soon as she heard. ''S-Sasuke-kun, it's me. Sakura.'' she called to him. She had just finished talking to Kakashi in the hallway.

''Why are you here Haruno?'' the blinded Uchiha asked, bitterness in his voice.

''To see you Sasuke-kun. We're team mates, I care about you.''

''Care about me?'' he spat at me. ''How much do you really know about me? '' he clutched his fist. ''You're the twenty-fifth girl so far to come here, talking about they care about me. You're like the rest of them, thinking I'll need your help and we'll fall in love like one of those stupid fantasies you've all drummed up.''

''Sasuke-Kun its not true. I actually do care.'' Sakura tried to argue. She couldn't believe how many girls beat her here. But it looked like Sasuke didn't fall for their tricks.

''Funny, Yamanaka said the same thing.'' he though he couldn't see, he was sure the girl was bristling at the name. The so called rivals were among the most persistent of his admirers.

''Sasuke-kun, I really do mean it. B-But that doesn't mean things are going to work out. I've read most of the academy history and there have been blind shinobi in our ranks. You can still be a Shinobi, everything is going to be okay.'' she tried to pacify him.

Unknown to her, she said the wrong thing as Sasuke snapped. 'Everything is going to be okay? EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY? Look at me Sakura! Some bastard stole my eyes! MY EYES! My life is over! My ambition is no longer possible! You say everything is going to be okay, but you don't even know just how important my eyes were to continue the rest of my life. I'm sick and tired of you worthless fangirls and your selfish desires. I'm sick of you fangirls, who don't know the first thing about being Shinobi, especially of you Haruno. You're among the worst because you're just some silly civilian girl more concerned with romance then skills! You don't deserve to call yourself a Kunoichi! You're an unstable girl whose more worried about her looks then training. I can smell that make-up from here. Whose going to save you when things go South? Naruto? I'd be surprise if you don't drive him away before then.'' Sasuke was beyond pissed. His pride had been shattered, his eyes, the tools that he was going to use to kill that man and restore his family honor were now gone. Everything that he had lived for the past five years was now rendered absolutely pointless.

Sakura was shocked and beyond hurt. Tears began falling as the brunt of Sasuke's word tore at heart. ''Fine! If that's what you want Uchiha Sasuke then you never have to deal with me again!'' she angrily snapped and took off. Ignoring the shouts of medical-nin, telling her to watch it, her vision blurred slightly from the tears. She was used to the coldness and being brushed off, he had a rough life she justified to herself; though those tearing words. The cruelty in his tone, this was not the Sasuke she knew. No. She never knew Sasuke in the first place. That deep down he thought she was just some useless Civilian girl.

Because of how low her stamina was the cherry blossom hair girl didn't get far. Minutes went on as she dropped down and cried her eyes out. After several minutes she rubbed her puffy red eyes and took a few moments to collect herself. The make-up she used to make herself pretty was running.

'Sakura-chan!'

Sakura was stirred out of her current state. She recognized that voice from anywhere. It was nearly impossible to miss the boy. He had blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. He had tan skin and rather usual facial features, whisker marks that framed his face. Maybe it was the residual genetic effect on some sort of old blood line.

He was currently wearing an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals. ''Hey Naruto-san,'' she greeted with a sniffle. Uzumaki Naruto while not a diligent student had enough chakra and stubbornness to account for an academy class.

Then again Naruto wasn't the only person each to pick out amongst a crowd. Haruno Sakura had bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She was dressed in a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face.

''Here,'' he said, handing her a Handkerchief.

''Arigato.'' she said as she used it to clean herself up.

''That bastard snapped at you too huh?'' he asked, as Sakura nodded, a sob escaping her lips. ''Come on,'' he said, extending his hand. ''Let's go for a walk.'' he suggested. Normally Sakura would have rebuffed Naruto's offer, but right now she needed a friend. ''What's going to happen to us? Team Seven.'' he wondered.

Sakura too was wondering whether or not she should remain as a Kunoichi. Could she, could she really continue being a kunoichi? She was so confident that Sasuke was going to protect her on any mission...but now.

''There goes Kakashi-sensei gifting us with a super cool mission. You know, rescuing a Princess, fighting off a platoon of Shinobi or maybe even single handily destroying a bandit camp.''

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. ''Naruto-san, we've only been genin for a few weeks. I doubt we'll be doing anything like that, for a long time.''

Naruto pouted in response to her statement, ''Man, must you be such a downer?'' he seemed to be going back to his usual self, but this is the closet he ever came to saying something negative in regards to her.

''What was that?'' Sakura snapped as she sent a menacing glare at Naruto who immediately cowered and shielded himself.

''I was kidding Datteboyo!'' he cried out.

''An unstable girl like you won't last long anyway. Whose going to save you when things go South? Naruto? I'd be surprise if you don't drive him away before then.''

Sakura softly sighed and unclenched her balled fist. She didn't want to prove him right. It still hurt, thinking back to those cruel words, even if he had a reason to be bitter. She couldn't imagine it, one's purpose in life taken away from them. Though she could not and would not forgive him. ''I know Naruto-san.'' she stated. She then realized they were at their team's training ground.

Realizing that Sakura wasn't lashing out at him Naruto placed down his hands. ''It's probably going to take Kakashi-sensei a while to get here. He's probably looking for a replacement or something.'' he stated with a sigh. He decided to change the subject. ''You wanna train why we wait?'' he asked as Sakura sent him a hesitant glance.

''I...I'm not that good at Taijutsu and you're...well you're not as at Genjutsu.'' Sakura pointed out, wondering what they could train in.

''Chakra Control, watch!'' Naruto stated as he began cycling through some hand seals and created some Kagebunshin. Sakura couldn't help but look at Naruto in awe. Shortly after the Bell Test Sakura looked up and read up everything she could find about the jutsu. She wondered how Naruto was able to use such a dangerous A-rank technique so easily. ''I learned this cool trick, that when my Kagebunshin dispel some information and stuff return back to me.''

''How did you figure that out?'' she wondered, knowing Naruto was rather impulsive and by nature wouldn't spend time to sit down and think about all the flaws and uses of a Jutsu.

''I was bored so I decided to make some kagebunshin and race myself,'' he sheepishly answered, rubbing the back of his head as Sakura looked at the blond in disbelief. Then again, it was Naruto. ''Some of them went different paths and when they dispelled the information came back to me. I then used them to do the tree climbing technique Hinata-chan taught me and it helps my chakra control, but I still can't do the stupid clone jutsu,'' he finished with a pout and folded his arms.

Despite being a friend of Naruto's, Sakura didn't know Hyuuga Hinata all that well. She knew she was the Hyuuga clan Heiress and was a practitioner in the Hyuuga style clan techniques and that was pretty much it. Sakura was surprised when she discovered Naruto was a frequent guest at the Hyuugas despite his brash personality.

''But I already have great chakra control.'' Sakura argued. In fact she was complimented for having flawless control.

''Yeah, but that's because you have such low chakra,'' Naruto argued. ''I already asked Hitome-san, Hinata-chan's mother how someone can get perfect chakra control and she told me that a lot of people with great chakra control often start off with low chakra reserves and if you practice exercises like tree climbing you can expand your reserves while keeping great chakra control.''

Sakura nodded, soaking in every word like a sponge. ''Can you show me the exercise?''

''Sure!'' the Narutos happily chorused.

Sakura knew she had a long way to go, but she was going to prove her worth and showed that she deserved to be a Kunoichi.


End file.
